Sakura in love
by sasukeloverellen
Summary: Summary: What happens if Sakura a normal high school girl meets her prince charming Sasuke but it was totally different from the one she always dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens if Sakura a normal high school girl meets her prince charming Sasuke but it was totally different from the one she always dreamed of.

Sorry I sucks at summary ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

No plagiarism please!This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it! J any suggestions or clarifications just put it in reviews

Please be merciful in your comments, don't be so harsh please!

R&R

Chapter 1

Yes. I was Sakura Haruno and No. I'm not a popular girl in school.

I was the kind of the girl who is trying her best but not achieving at all. Well, I was known in our class for my pink hair (Though I don't think it is something peculiar since my relatives used to have the same color of hair as mine).

My day sucks and why? This is how my day started

I woke up 4:15 in the morning. Fifteen minutes before I usually woke up. Since I'm not a morning person I decided to continue my sleep even if it is only for 15 minutes. Too bad for me that I can't clear the hell in my mind since I was completely bothered by my problems in school. I spend my time thinking how to solve my problems regarding on my classmates participation in school festival and class fund being bankrupt(I screwed up I know!I'm a hopeless class president ).

Okay I know I screw up and as a class president of the class I have to do something about it.

"Ring, Ring"

"Oh shit!" I murmured when I realized that my alarm clock already ringing.

I turn it off and I didn't realize that it's been 15 minutes since I woke up.

I sit in my bed as I stretch my arms and crack my neck.

I made my way to the bathroom grabbing my towel hanged on the wall.

(Do I have to tell you how I take a bath?T.T)

When I'm through with it. I made my way over to the closet and got my uniform. A black and white checkered skirt and long sleeved blouse representing my school Konoha Science High school.

When I'm almost ready for school I drink a cup of coffee and headed to my school which is few walks away.

If you haven't realize I was living on my own since my father died years ago and my mother needs to work abroad for my financial support. Though many relatives of mine volunteered to take good care of me I refuse and decided to live alone provided that my aunts have to visit me weekly to make sure that I was doing good. Well, I agreed . I mean, what else can I do? Right("-)

While walking to my school I suddenly stopped staring at a big house and then I realized that the house I was looking at is the house of the very popular heartthrob in our school. The house or should I say mansion of Uchiha's residence. Yeah you heard it right it is the house of no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Well, I'm no fangirl of her. I just admire him for having the high grades in school despite of his very busy schedule since he is a member of 3 clubs in our school. He is in fact the ace player of basketball, soccer and swimming club. Well, I guess nobody is perfect but Sasuke Uchiha is somewhat close in being perfect.

I was standing still in front of their house when suddenly the door opened and someone go outside.

Wait! Is it Sasuke Uchiha ? No don't please! I wanted to run away but it seems my body refuse to. I can't move my body and it seems that my shoes was glued in the road.

I don't wanna be caught sneaking around his house. NO WAY!

Then, he finally got outside and he stare at me for a few moments and turn his gaze away. I watched as he walk and passed over to me.

Is he mad?(I know that he hates his fangirls and he might think I'm one of his fangirl)

I watched as he walk in front of me but I didn't follow him. And finally when he is somewhere out of my sight I sighed in relief.

Then I continue walking to school.

I don't know what comes in my mind, stopping in front of his house is really one of the craziest thing I ever done in my life!

I was still upset from what I did so I didn't realized that I finally reached the Konoha Science High School.

I can see students walking, running, laughing, chatting and simply sitting on the bench. And it is still 10 minutes before my first subject so I decided to check things first.

But the only thing I find interesting is the soccer club who is starting their practice early in the morning so I walk near to the fields to have a good view.

"So were you impressed?" I heard a voice coming from behind.

I turned my back to see who is talking to me and I was surprised that Ten Ten is walking closer to me.

Ten Ten is one my friends and classmates too.

"Yes. Very much" I respond as I turn my stare back to the field.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Cheering for my boyfriend I guess." She answered pointing her fingers to Neji.

"Really?" I answered surprised that Neji and TenTen are now together.

""Oh! You were so late with the news." She said while giggling.

"I guess so." I confirmed knowing that she is right since I've been very busy with the class president thing.

Well, I've never been closed to Neji but I used to know him since he is the guy who always help us(the girl's section) in cleaning the school ground and planting plants on the school garden and he is quite popular in girls too.

"Come on. Let's go to our room before Sir iruka would shout at us." Tenten suggests.

"Yeah, I think we better go." I said.

Tenten then waved to Neji as a goodbye and then Neji nod as he noticed Tenten waved to him.

I think that they are a perfect 't they?Well, I'm very happy for both of them.

As we reached our room I slid open the door and as usual my classmates are having their own business.

I smiled at Tenten as she took her seat.

"O-ha-yo Sakura!" Ino yelled from the corner of the room making me deaf.

"I'm not deaf Ino!" I talked loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh! Just making sure!" She finally said in a low voice mocking me.

"Sheeesh! That pig!" I uttered.

Then finally, I took my seat.

I almost forgot what happened back in the Uchiha's residence if I hadn't seen Sasuke passed our room after the another soccer player.

"Are you alright Sakura? Your face is might be sick." Hinata said in soft concerned tone.

"Of course I'm fine." I assured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes. No doubt!" I reassured her.

Then Hinata finally took her seat which is in front of mine.

Few minutes later our teacher, Sir Iruka arrived.

"Good morning sensei!" we greeted.

"Okay class, you may now take your seat." Iruka sensei said.

As I was about to take my seat I was disturbed by a senior student who knock at the door and Sir Iruka opened the door.

"May I excused the president of the class to talk to Ms. Tsunade ." He announced.

I wasn't nervous at all since I find Ms. Tsunade, the principal of our school really nice different from what seniors say and I really like her. And also I have an idea about what is it all about.

I stare at sir Iruka as I wait for his confirmation.

"Okay!I'll follow." I said as I saw Sir Iruka's fine-whatever look.

Then the senior went away.

I stood and walk outside. I was going to principal's office as I bumped into someone.

"Oops!" I said in reflex.

I lift my head since I know that the person I bumped into is much taller than me.

I was shocked to see his face, I did meet his face.

WHOAAAAAA!

I bumped into Sasuke Uchiha sophomore student of Konoha Science High School. Class II B which means Sophomore section of boys. Member and ace player of 3 clubs: basketball, soccer and swimming.

And with no doubt totally handsome and very famous especially in girls.

I widened my eyes in shock.

"Sorry." I apologize shyly knowing that it is my fault since I wasn't paying attention in the way because I'm focusing about the class festival and secondly, since I bumped him in the middle of his class door which means it's all my fault.

I'm so idiot! How can this happen?

He lowered his head to know who did the one who bumped into him and as he saw my face I can say that he is irritated but I can also se his lips saying IT-IS-FINE.

"It's fine" I heard him say as he walked away leaving me behind.

WAIT! Did I heard it right? GOD! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE THAN IT IS RIGHT NOW!

The my thoughts got cut off when I realized that I really have to go if I didn't want to make my impression about Ms. Tsunade change.

Well, I walked fastly down to the hallway heading to the principal's office. I sigh before I knocked to the door and before my hands could touch the door someone from inside yelled.

"Come inside. It's open!" someone yelled.

Though I hesitate to open I still decide to go.

_Okay! This has to be it for now.

I just want to clear things for you guys. Sakura is the class president and it is a non-massacre story.

And yes! In their school they have two sections the one for girls and the other is for boys.

And I get the name of the school from my very own school.

Please Review because I will update when I was in the mood or when I feel like. Sorry if my grammar is wrong:P! I would like to give credits credits to my fellow writer who inspires me to write this story especially to the other SasuxSaku fans out there! Please look forward to my updates!

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What happens if Sakura a normal high school girl meets her prince charming Sasuke but it was totally different from the one she always dreamed of.

Hey Guys! I'm here again to update my first ever fanfic. Review and review please so I can get motivated to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters of it. But I always wish I did.

Sorry if I suck at summary:P

Again R&R!

Chapter 2

"Ms. Haruno! "Well I just wanted to tell you that—" Ms. Tsunade, our principal, said being cut off by me.

"Well. I know it! It's about the school fest. Right?" I interrupted her.

"Ms. Haruno, if you just let me to continue—" She said but being cut off by me AGAIN!

"Yeah. Look. I know I'm a hopeless class president of our section because I didn't know how to encourage my classmates in joining the Festival! I'm so sorry!" I interrupted her AGAIN trying to explain things more clearly.

"What I'm trying to say is I want your class to participate here and it's nothing about the Festival," Ms. Tsunade said while looking into my eyes more intently while handing me a flyer.

What did she just say? I'm so hopeless right NOW! I KNOW! I'm so ashamed of what I did! Well I will just pretend that nothing happened!

"Umm…."I said as I get the letter from her hands trying my best to calm down.

I was reading it very carefully. Then my eyes widened as I read this part.

WHATTTTT!

"School ground

Students Ground!

Come and join us improving School premises!"

Let us clean together our school!

Saturday, 9:00 a.m.

"So what do you think Ms. Haruno?" The principal asks trying to convince me.

"Um… you know I really wanted to participate here but—" Well I got cut off by the principal's voice.

"Good! So can I count on you?" She interrupted me.

NO WAY! I can't say NO to her lips spelling CAN-I-COUNT-ON-YOU.

I really have to say NO or else my classmates would kill me having their dates canceled.

"Ms. Tsunade, I really wanted to join but I think I should ask my classmates opinion regarding this," I said nervously.

"OK. Please let me offer you a deal," she said in business manner.

"A deal?" I said surprisingly.

"Yes a deal. Your section can watch the upcoming soccer game for free," she said convincingly.

Well, look don't panic Sakura…..! It's just a game for free. WAIT! A GAME FOR FREE!

I have to agree rignt now as in RIGHT NOW!

"OK," I said in a being-insisted manner.

"Great! That's a deal." She said obviously happy.

"Yeah. That's a deal." I said in a warm voice.

I look at her very sharp gazed as I smile at her.

Now when I was about to leave the room she yelled at me, "THANKS!". But I didn't bothered to look back.

I didn't know what comes to my mind to accept the offer. I know I'm a bummer and for sure they will get angry with me for agreeing without asking them first.

End of flashback

Can my day get any worse right now? I ask myself.

Now I am here in the hallway walking alone. And I don't know what will happen soon if my classmates find out that I volunteered our section or should I say agreed in a deal for our section.

"THINK POSITIVE SAKURA!" I cheered myself up.

"THEY WILL UNDERSTAND YOU!" I said as I remembered the angry stare of Tenmari and the disappointed eyes of Hinata.

"Oh my GOD I'm dead!" I mutter hopelessly.

I think I need a priest that moment to enlighten my mind and confess my HUGE mistake and for him to tell me that I am ALREADY FORGIVEN!

I was in that moment when suddenly I felt I want to see the clear blue sky. I think they are the only one who can wash my worries away. So I lean over and open the nearby window to glance at the sky. I can feel the warm breeze of air passing to my face.

When suddenly I heard a familiar voice from the outside.

Then, I saw the blond-hair guy ,laughing loudly while running with the other members of the basketball team.

"Naruto!" I yelled at him but it seems he hadn't heard it at all.

Naruto seems to be a close friend of mine in view of the fact that we know each other since we are 5 years old.

So I decided to just waved at him with a big smile on my face hoping he will soon see me.

But he hadn't seen me AT ALL! Instead, A RAVEN-HAIRED GUY SAW ME WAVING and that guy doesn't even know to whom I was waving at.

I look more closely to see the face of that RAVEN-HAIRED GUY and I almost passed away when I recognize him.

I was shocked to find out that he was no other than SASUKE UCHIHA.

"Uh oh…. No God please don't let this happen AGAIN. It was too much for a day. God please tell me I only mistaken him." I prayed.

So I look more closely to have a clearer sight and UNFORTUNATELY, it was REALLY HIM.

I didn't see how he reacted on my action since that I'm far away enough to not see his face clearly but I know and I'm sure it was him.

I quickly close the window and kneel down the floor so I can hid my face but I know it was too late since he caught me on the act so I think I just hid myself to get away from the shame of being caught on the act.

HE MIGHT THINK I'M WAVING TO HIM!

"Sakura you're so STUPID," I said as I knock my very own head.

I haven't noticed Ms. Kurenai, a teacher of mine arrived.

"What are you doing here?" I was startled by Ms. Kurenai sudden question.

"Oh! I just came from the Principal's office," I answered in panic.

"Oh….! And why are you kneeling down on the floor?" she asked me.

"Um…. I just dropped my hairpin and I'm looking for it," I lied in panic.

"Yes! I found it," I lied as I pretend to put something on my pocket.

And I stood up finally.

"Are you going back to your room?" she inquired me.

"Yes, in fact on my way going back to the room," I informed her.

"Good, let's just walk together since I'm your next subject teacher," she invited me.

"Sure'" I said as I accepted her invatation.

We are silently walking in the hallway as we reached our classroom. I slid open the door for Ms. Kurenai. She came in first and as I enter the room I slid the door closed.

I walked directly to my seat as my classmates greet Ms. Kurenai and sit.

We started our lesson but what I do for almost an hour is to murmur about the past happening since I was still upset of what had happened a while ago.

I didn't noticed that an hour has passed and Ms. Kurenai already leave our room.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino shouted in my ears

"Ino!" I yelled back at her

"I've been calling you for 5 times" she explained at me

As I look at her. Her eyes say that she is very much concerned about me.

"Sorry. I'm just out of my mind," I said in apologizing manner.

"Ok," she said as she get back to her seat.

Since our subject is homeroom now I decided to announce the Saturday activity.

GOD help me PLEASE! I prayed.

I stand up and headed in front of the class. I stand firm with self-confidence being ready for the consequences.

THIS IS NOW OR NEVER!

Say it now Sakura! I encourage myself.

All eyes are now directed on me.

"Guys, Ms. Tsunade and I talked about this!" I said as I point my fingers on the advertisement post in the wall.

I took a deep breath and sigh.

I can see sharp stares of my classmates on me.

"Our class will be participating on the Saturday Activity and Attendance is a must." I announced.

"WHATTTTTT?" My classmates yelled at me in complaining look.

I can see the angry and disappointed faces of my classmates. Especially Karin's "you bitch" stare.

"In return, we will going to watch the upcoming soccer game for free," I tried to cheer them up.

"Yeah! You heard it right. Free tickets." I cleared my throat.

And in my surprise, all my classmates mood suddenly change. I never thought that they also want to watch that game so bad.

I heard my classmates yell at me like

"You're the Best" and "President! YOU RULE!" and as I look at Karin I was shocked that her mood turns from "You bitch stare" to "You're my best friend now smile". I can say safely that they were too excited about it.

Yes another chapter done! Thnks for the reviews! Sorry if Sasuke doesn't appear much on this chapter!

Please look forward on the next chapter. Don't worry I'll make sure that next chapter will be so much better than this….

I'm having right now a writer's block! HELP!

Please give me suggestions!

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What happens if Sakura a normal high school girl meets her prince charming Sasuke but it was totally different from the one she always dreamed of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters of it.

Sorry if I sucks at summary!

Please Review and Review!

Chapter 3

_Saturday, 9: 00 a.m…._

"And finally, girl 33 Ino Yamanaka" I yelled.

"Over here! Present." Ino shout as she raises her right hand.

"Ok. Since all of us is present, let's start moving." I commanded.

"Hai!" They all yelled.

They all started the task.

It's a sunny Saturday morning, well, it's sure hot. We are outside the school. We are currently planting plants, while some of us cleaning inside the school and the others are repainting the school gate.

Ino and I are planting plants in the backyard of the school.

_After a while…_

"Sakura, can we just have a break," Ino pleaded.

"Later," I strongly said.

"Just a 10 minute break will do," she begged.

"Quit asking, just work. We wouldn't have our break unless we are done," I ruthlessly said.

Though I felt bad on saying that to Ino I have no choice we should finish our work before we could take a break.

"You're so cruel," I heard her as she mumbled softly.

"I think Sakura is right, Ino. We should first finish this and we could rest once we are done with here," Hinata get in the conversation, she said it sweetly.

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I smile at her.

Hinata smiled back at me shyly.

"Ok 20 more plants to go," Ino yelled

"That's the spirit!" I cheered her up.

Ino just grins at me.

_After almost 2 hours…._

"Yes! We're through," Ino yelled

I sigh and just nod when she turned her gaze to me.

"Yeah. Finally," I confirmed.

"Girls, we're through, you can now go home," I proclaim to the girls in the backyard as I stand.

They all stand up and fix their selves as they are preparing to go home.

"Weren't you going home yet?" Ino asked curiously.

"It's still 2 o'clock in the afternoon and still, I have to help the others," I said.

"You should not kill yourself Sakura," Ino advised me.

"Don't worry, I'm not tired yet," I clarify as I smile at her.

Though the truth is, I'm tired as HELL but I have to do my duty as a class president. And above all else, I'm the one who put my classmates into it so I guess I'm the one who is responsible for all of these things.

"Ok, so I will head home now. Bye!" she said.

"Bye! Take care," I said as she turn her back to me and walked away.

I make my way inside the room to check and help my working classmates cleaning the school indoor.

"Pres. Nice to see you here." Tenten said.

"Same to you," I replied

"How's things going here?" I asked.

"We're almost done. We just need to bring back the cleaning materials we used in the utilitiy area," she answered.

"Good, I will help you guys," I volunteered.

"No. We're fine. Really. I think Tenmari and the others need your help in painting the school gate," she responded.

"Yeah. I think you are right. I think Tenmari and Karin working together is not really a good idea,"

I joked.

"Precisely," she replied as we both giggled.

"Once you are done, you can go home," I told them.

"Ok," they replied as they give me thumbs up.

I smiled at them in response as I headed in the school gate.

I saw Tenmari and Karin exchanging angry stares to each other.

I wasn't really surprise despite their same personality they weren't the kind of person who will get along with someone who has the same character.

" Are you done here, guys?" I interrupted them.

"Great, I think Karin needs a hand," Tenmari said mocking Karin.

"Hell NO. You need a hand!" Karin yelled at Tenamari obviously being pissed off.

"Ok. Ok. I know. None of you needs a hand," I said to them hopelessly.

I grab a paint brush and help them painting the school gate.

I didn't speak a word since I'm not really close to them or should I say that actually, I didn't cope with any of them.

Silence is all I can hear. None of them spilling a word but only stares. It obvious that they hate each other. Before I realized, we were almost done. I put down the brush as the others did.

"Good job guys!" I praise them.

"If it wasn't me, this won't be done." Karin bragged as she cross her arms.

"In your dreams!" Tenmari opposed.

Karin just frowns at her.

"Okay, you can go home now," I told them.

""Who was going to clean all these mess," Tenmari asks as she raise one of her eyebrows.

"Fine..! I'll do it," I said to them.

"Yes!we love you sooo much," both of them screamed.

I watch them as they both head home leaving me alone.

I was stunned as I looked at the floor. The used paint brush are everywhere, the paints are all in a mess.

"Oh man!" I mumbled.

I started cleaning the cluttered things. I already dispose the used brushes and I carry the remaining paint to storage room.

I open the door of the unlocked storage room. There, I put the paints and then I left.

I was about to go home when I realized that there are still paint marks on my hands. So I decided to just go to the restroom and wash my hands.

As I enter the restroom I quickly wash my hands good thing that I found a soap to used.

When I saw my reflection on the mirror I promptly fix my haggard hair.

Then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice coming from the outside of the room. I recognized the voice for sure.

I rashly run to the door.

"Naruto! Could you even speak more quietly?" I frowned at him.

"Sakura! Sorry if I disturbed you," he loudly apologized but I only glared at him.

THIS IDIOT? Can't he even shut the hell out of his mouth—

My thoughts got cut off when I saw who was with Naruto. My glared turn to astound When I saw Sasuke Uchiha behind Naruto obviously looking annoyed. Of course, she saw a girl frowned to a boy he might get insulted. He just saw me FROWNED!

NO WAY!

"sasasa-" I said in shocked.

"Oh Yes.. Sakura this is Sasuke Uchiha," he introduced me to Sasuke.

"And Sasuke this is Sakura Haruno," I watched sasuke's blank face not showing any emotion.

"Nice to meet you," I said nervously.

"Same to you," he responded as we shook our hands.

I never thought that a guy as cool as Sauke will be friend to a Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Nauto as I fake a smile.

"Well, we just finished our Saturday practice, I mean the basketball team. And I went to the restroom and I invited Sasuke to go to my favorite ramen house the Ichiraku you know it right?"I just nod.

"And then you came from the restroom and then we had this conversation," I just waited patiently trying to hold back myself just because Sasuke is watching us. But normally what I will do is put one hand in his mouth to tell him I already understand or just shout at him the words "Shut up already your big mouth Idiot!" But since Sasuke is with us I should try myself to calm.

"Sakura, would you like to come with us?" Naruto invited me.

"Ummm… I really would like to come but I have something else to do," I lied.

I was in the panic by that moment.

"C'mon Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke would like to know you more," he insisted

"Right Sasuke?" the idiot asks

But sasuke didn't respond nor move

"See, silence means yes." He keeps on insisting.

WHAT SHOULD I SAY? I really don't know what to do coz' the truth is I really wanted to come so bad but what would sasuke thinks if I join them. He will really thought me as his stalker since he caught me sneaking around at his house, bumped him in the hallway and waving to him though he only misunderstands things and now JOINING them with a meal.

Oh GOD! WHAT SHOULD I DO.?

I'm excited with the next chapter…! Things will be so interesting…!

Sorry but I think I will not update for the next week since I have a lot of exams….

Pray for me Please!

Review and Review..! Who knows, maybe I will got motivated by your reviews!

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I didn't updated lately because I lack with energy(I didn't feel like :p)

I didn't own Naruto but I always wish I did

R & R

Chapter 4

"How does the food taste?" the old man asked as I was currently eating a ramen.

"This is way too good," I complimented him politely.

"I was happy to hear it from you, young lady," he smiled

I only smiled back

I was only looking at Sasuke Uchiha from the very moment.(I know I shouldn't but what can I do? I can't help it okay!)

And it seems he didn't bother.

Unlikely Naruto who was sipping his ramen soundly ever since we got our food.

But I was impress of how fast he ate his ramen and I can't believe that he already ate about 3 bowls of ramen.

If Sasuke wasn't with us I would normally scream at Naruto saying "HOLD BACK Teme!"

But since Sasuke is here I should behave.

Naruto smiled at me and said

"Don't hold back Sakura chan. This is my treat okay."

Then I noticed a person came near me and as I recognize him, Sai.( the person who loves to give name a person)

"So the pig is holding back huh?" I heard him mock me.

"Teme! I'm not holding back! This is the amount of a normal person eats!

You should be the one to hold back you know?" I yelled at Naruto.

As I turn myself to Sai I punched him

"I'm not a pig! You're just a skeleton." I yelled losing my temper with them as I stood up.

I wasn't surprised to see Naruto and Sai shocked.

But to see Sasuke smirks.  
Was I dreaming? Oh my gosh! Did Sasuke just saw my violent side?

And to make things worse, every person in the store was looking at me!

I was in complete mess and I don't know how I can get out of this. I was very ashamed of what I did.I know that my face is turning red already.

Then I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me out of the store.

I managed to look at his face. And in my surprise it was Sasuke Uchiha. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. But WHY? I wanted to ask him but my mouth refuses to say even a single word.

I took a deep breath and pulled my hand from his grasp.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him shyly.

"Is that how you say thanks from getting you out of that mess?" he raises his one eye brow.

"Oh I'm sorry! Thank you!" I said apologetically.

I just saw him turn his gaze away and he is like an angel in my eyes.

He is gorgeous. I swear!

"But why?" I asked again this time being confused.

I'm sure he hates me for thinking that I am his ? or maybe not.

"It's just because" he started his sentence.

"I was impress for what you did," he finally finished.

"Huh? I don't get your point," I told him

"I mean, yelling at that jerk and the other one," he cleared.

"Oh that's nothing," I said as I smiled humbly.

I saw an ice cream vendor nearby.

"Do you want an ice cream?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he respond.

"Consider it as my gratitude," I told him as I smiled and headed to the ice cream vendor.

"Two strawberry please," I bought.

"Here you go then. Miss" the vendor said as he gave the ice cream and as I gave him my payment.

I hand Sasuke Uchiha his ice cream.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome!" I said cheerfully.

Ring Ring

I heard my cellphone ringing. I get it from my pouch and I was stunned that Sir Kakashi messaged me.

From: Kakashi sensei

Meet me at the school gate right now.

I'll be waiting

I really had no idea about it but one thing i[m sure about that I have to go.

"Ummm.. Sasuke I'm sorry but I have to go." I explained

"Yeah. Me too," he said as he put his cellphone in his pocket.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To Kakashi sensei," he answered.

"Really! Me too," I said to him.

"Huh? That was strange,"

"I think too, Can we go together?" I asked

"Hn" he smirks.

We were silent as we walk to School Gate.

GOD! I can't believe I asked him but what is stranger he did agreed.

I can feel my heart pounding and I know that I am already blushing.

As we reach the school as usual Kakashi sensei is late.

"What could be the reason Kakashi sensei want to meet us?" I broke the silence between us.

"I'm afraid I do not have an idea," he coldly answered

Then a white-haired guy appear from the back of us.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he greeted us

"What else is new?" I answered sarcastically.

"Why did you called us?" Sasuke asks

"It's because of the school festival. Since I am the adviser of both sections I did called both of you." He explained

"Why not tell us in Monday?" I retort.

"it's because I am going to out of town seminar this weekend and probably stay there for about a week." He told us.

"Why me?" Sasuke asks.

"It's because Shino, your class president is busy with the school biology project and since you are the vice president."

"I want you guys to be in charge of everything in your class in the school festival" he added.

"You mean our section will participate as one?" I wait for confirmation.

"Absolutely," he confirmed.

"So guys, can I count on you?" Sensei asks

I just sigh for confirmation

And I saw Sasuke smirks.

"Okay then, gotta get going," then Kakashi sensei went away.

"Didn't know you're the vice president huh?" I saids to him

"Yeah, probably thanks to Naruto," he answered sarcastically.

"Why do I have this feeling that you and Naruto were like bestfriend,"

"Maybe, if bestfriend mocks each other like the way we did,"

"hahaha;" I giggled

"You're a good joker"

"Hn" he smirks

There goes his smirks, Why can't I help myself admiring him.

I'm starting to fall for him. My gosh!

I can't help myself.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asks

"Are you sure?" I asks

It's unbelievable!I think I'm gonna passed out.

"Hn" he smirks

"Sure!' I said

"So what are you planning to do in the school festival?" Sasuke said as we are walking.

"ummm… What do you think about a play?" I said

"I think that play is so complicated to prepare in such a short period of time" he stated.

"Yeah, I guess you are right we don't really have enough time to memorize the lines,"

We both stopped when we saw an old house that looks like a cursed mansion that really caught our attention.

I felt cold and I was really frightened.(Okay I know that I am easily scared about things like that)

"What do you think about hunted house?" he asks my opinion

"UMMM… that was great!" I am not really into it but since Sasuke suggests it I know that it was a good idea.

OK! Another chapter done!

R&R

Love lots!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait but you have it now. Read the A/N below.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto but I always wish I did.

Chapter 5

"Great Timing" I mumbled ironically since of all time why now?

I can see my aunt Anko sitting beside Kazuko, my cousin who is probably the same age as mine. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was black up to her waist line. What pisses me off was she is sitting beside Sasuke. I always hate her for being a slut..! Damn that girl she is now flirting with Sasuke..!

We were drinking a cup of tea as I play back in my mind what happened.

Flashback

Sasuke and I were walking silently down the road he is behind me as I lead the way.

We were almost in front of my house.

"We're almost here," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hn,"

"Mind to have a cup of coffee inside?"I ask

"Hn,"

"I'll take that as yes"

When I was about to open the door suddenly someone inside open it.

Shit.

My aunt and cousin was here to visit me.

There are a lot of days. Why now?

"We've been waiting for you Sakura," Anko said as she was about to grab my hand she was stopped when she saw someone was with me.

"Is he your?" she asked sheepishly.

"No no. This is Sauke Uchiha. He is my friend." I said as I was starting to blush.

The idea of Sasuke being my boyfriend was probably a dream. Of course he is cool and all and all but there is no way he will probably like me coz' I mean look at me. I am just a ordinary highschool girl.

"Hi Sasuke!" Kazuko said flirtly as Sasuke caught my cousin's attention.

"Sasuke this is my aunt Anko and my cousin Kazuko," I introduced as I was snapped from my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said politely and he vow his head slightly for respect.

I can see that my cousin was starting to blush and I know that she was attracted with Sasuke.

"Come inside," Kazuko said as she grabbed Sasuke's arm as he pulled him inside.

I headed inside my house and there we have our tea.

End of flashback

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Thank you for the tea but if you didn't mind Sorry but I have to go" Sasuke said as he stood up and he vow politely for respect.

I stood up as well walking him to the door.

"Arigatou Sakura" he said as he walked outside the house.

My heart jumped with joy.

" Your welcome"

"we'll talk on Monday about the school fest" he said

"Sure"

"bye"

"bye"

I went back inside the room and saw Anko and Kazuko talking to each other. As they notice my presence they turn their gaze to me.

"That Kazuko guy is pretty damn cool" Kazuko said gawkily.

YAH! He is superduper cool and don't you dare flirt with him.

"yeah," I said more on to myself thatn to her.

I noticed Anko stood up.

"It's our time to leave, I guess." She said.

"Yeah I think we better go," Kazuko added.

"Okay! Bye then." I said as they leave.

I still can't believe what happened today. It's almost unbelievable that the drop dead gorgeous of the Konoha Science HS walk me home.

And also the part that we will be working together for the School Fest.

And also he just save me from the complete mess that I won't be dreaming on recalling again.

But the bad thing is Kazuko my cousin is attracted to him and I know Kazuko that if he wants something she will do everything to get it and he wants Sasuke.

Damn her!

Hello guys!

There is a reason why this chapter is so short.

I'm already deciding to have a quick ending for this coz' I think you wouldn't want to read it anymore =(

If you want me to continue it just click that very awesome review button.

Guys it's up to you….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N this would be the second to the last chapter =(**

**I just thought that you wouldn't want to read it anymore so I decided to have a quick ending than to put it on hiatus.**

**But don't worry guys I'm starting my new story the title is The Runaway Sakura, it's my first priority for now. The first chapter is up so Read and Review!**

**Here's the Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

_Monday 6:00 A.M_

I was just about to head to school but when I open our door I was surprised by what I saw. Sasuke Uchiha is infront of our house probably waiting for someone and when I come close to him I greet him.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" I said as I smiled at him.

"Hn," his reply.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"what do you think?" he replied coldly.

"Waiting for someone?" I answered unsure.

"Aa," he replied.

"Who could that be?" I asked again no idea of who could be that person.

Yeah. At first I thought that maybe it was me but HELL! Back to the reality. Why would he wait for me? He probably hates me!

"You," he said with no emetion in his face

I was startled by his answer.

"Can we walk together to school?" he said.

"Ye-yeah su-sure," I stuttered the words as I was still in shock mood.

I promise I saw him smirk. Damn that smirk that I love. Wait! Did I just said that the I-love word?

We were walking together as I was thinking of how to break the silent between us. Before an idea came out to my mind he spoke.

"You know, I don't really enjoy a company with someone," he told me

Why was he saying this to me? He maybe doesn't like to walk with me but the HELL! He is the one who ask…. I'm so damn confused right now!

I nodded saying him to continue.

"but I do really enjoy your presence," he continued.

I wasn't fully recovered by the shock he gave me while ago and now another shock. What the heck!

"I also enjoy you being with me," I said to him without thinking.

I noticed he smirk.

I was still very very shock that I can't speak a word so we walk together to school in silence. Neither of us is talking to one another.

As we reach to school I can noticed death stares from the girls looking at me, I mean at us.


End file.
